Time Spun Back
by Rikaeus
Summary: After finally beating Salem and all of her friends dying Ruby gets a second chance. With this second chance she wont let anyone die. With this second chance she wont be naïve anymore. Beware Grimm and Salem! Ruby is back! Winter Maiden!Ruby


**You know, all things considering this is actually my first story where the main character is female, huh. This will be a femslash story but will be still Mature despite no sex scenes due to possibility of graphic violence. Anywho I got this idea by scrolling through the RWBY fanfiction list and was interested as to why this hadn't happened before but hey. So sit back and enjoy the story!**

 **Time Spun Back**

You know when Ruby thought about it everything started going downhill during the tournament. Cinder and her crew sabotaged some of the matches in order to allow the White Fang as well as the Grimm to get into the city. Then Penny got killed by Pyrrha and then Pyrrha by Cinder. Bad things just started happening left and right. When she started out on that journey with the remains of Team JNPR. She didn't expect to actually grow fond of them. Sure she was friends with Jaune and Nora was a hoot to be around but it just didn't have that same bond that she had with her team. Team RWBY. She sighed, after the events at Beacon Yang had lost her arm and the fire in her eyes, Weiss was dragged back by her father, and Blake ran off, thinking that they'd be safer without her. Ruby guessed the entire six to eight-month journey wasn't a waste. She actually found out that her Semblance wasn't speed but maneuverability. She could manipulate where her rose petals took her and even separate and reappear behind enemies. Sure her Semblance boosted her speed but it did so much more than that. One of the neater things she found out is that she could use Dust with her Semblance and imbue the petals with an element. She found that out after she maneuvered over a cloud of Dust. Where was she? Oh yeah the stupid war. After Cinder had gotten control of the Maiden's power she started to command the Grimm. Grimm overran countless cities and everyone was in panic. The newly christened Team RNJR had went all over the world, fighting the Grimm and saving people to the point that they were regarded as heroes. During their travels they had heard of a white cloaked Faunus fighting the White Fang and Grimm which made the quartet believe it was Blake. A few months later they then heard that there was a coup at Schnee Industries with the youngest daughter at the head. After that they heard that the new head of Schnee Industries was fighting Grimm as well. That brought hope to Ruby about Weiss. Sadly, they didn't hear anything about Yang at all which worried Ruby. Then Salem came. Salem was the worst enemy of them all, declaring herself the origin of the Grimm. Most people would have said it was false but the Grimm practically treated her like a Queen. Of course that didn't stop Ruby from tearing Salem to pieces after she massacred everyone Ruby loved. It was funny though when Ruby fought Salem. Salem taunted her about how Ozpin knew everything about her and did nothing to stop her. Of course she did counter that by saying that even if Ozpin did try something he wouldn't succeed. Speaking of Ozpin, him and his group had lied to Ruby for years about her abilities. They called it the Silver-Eyes but that was a bunch of bull. It turned out that Ruby was the Winter Maiden as was the many people before her. Silver eyes were a trait that only the Winter Maidens had and every Winter Maiden had been in Ruby's family so you could probably call it a lineage. Boy was Ruby pissed when she found out about it. She had inherited a power that had gotten Pyrrha killed. Of course she had come to accept it but she really didn't talk to Qrow anymore.

Defeating Salem is what had gotten Ruby where she is right now; practically one of the few Huntresses/Hunters left. She was stoically sitting on a rock, overlooking the ruins of Beacon wondering what she was going to do with her life now. Every nation was in ruins and there was practically nothing left for her here. With a sigh she dug into her bag and felt around for a bottle of water when she felt something odd. She pulled it out and it was a paper scroll. She opened the scroll up and read it.

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _If you've gotten this, then Salem is more than likely dead and everyone else you know is dead or Salem has won and taken over all of Remnant. I had prepared this scroll in the off chance that those events do happen. How did I know you would survive? To be honest I didn't, I had prepared other copies in case one of your teammates survived or one of the remnants of Team JNPR survived. First and foremost, I'd like to apologize about lying to you about your Maiden powers. My group was created to protect the Maidens and humanity from people who would want to use their powers for their own personal gain. So when the group was created we changed the legends a bit and gave each Maiden a different legend. Silver-Eyed warriors were the Winter Maiden's legend. I hope by now you have learned how to harness your powers for I have a surprise for you. Within this scroll is an ancient power that has been passed down from generation to generation. The power grants you the ability to return back in time once. I'm giving this to you in hopes that you use it to make the world a better place than it is in your time. It will return you to your younger body, memories and powers and all. So I hope you succeed._

 _Sincerely_

 _Ozpin_

Ruby was confused. Why hadn't Ozpin used it himself. Then again it was probably best left to Ruby as she was now. She would have a lot more freedom than Ozpin who had to lead a school. So with a determination she hadn't had in a long time she looked down at the words below the note and the words glowed. She was thinking when she needed to go back to and quickly decided to go back to where everything started, the Dust Store Robbery. With that thought the words flashed, blinding her and she felt a pull on her entire being.

Suddenly Ruby was listening to music she hadn't heard in a long time and she was wearing an outfit that she hadn't worn in just as long. She soon noticed that she had a huntress magazine in her hands. Soon after realizing this somebody pulled down her hood and tapped on her shoulder. She turned and saw one of Torchwick's goons.

"Yes?" She said, taking off her headphones.

"I said put your hands in the air." The man said.

"You're robbing me right?" She asked.

"Yes!" The man said.

"Oh.." She said, saying the same thing she said last time.

Quickly with the help of her Semblance she kneed the man in the crotch before punching him, making him fly through the glass. Another goon came running at her and she used her Semblance to change into rose petals and slammed him through the other glass window, landing feet first on him before transforming Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Looking through the window she saw Torchwick and his goons staring at her.

"Okay…" He said, sounding interested before ordering them to get her.

The first goon that got to her she knocked out by swinging the butt end of the scythe into his skull. She then shot off a round to get her momentum going as she spun around, swinging her scythe and slamming it into the second goon. The third goon started to shoot at her so she used her Semblance to maneuver out of the bullets' way before charging into him and knocking him into the air. She then planted the scythe blade into the ground before handstanding on the grip and then grabbing the pole to swing the back of the blade onto the man, knocking him into the ground and into unconsciousness instantly. Torchwick glared at his goons.

"You were worth every cent, truly." He said sarcastically before dropping the cigarette and crushing it.

"Well Red, I can say that it has been an eventful evening and as much as I would like to stay this is where I part." He said before aiming his cane flare gun at Ruby and shooting it.

Quickly Ruby formed a block of ice in front of her to block the flare shot, the force pushing her back a bit. When the smoke cleared Torchwick was gone but she knew where he went. With ease she used Crescent Rose to land on top of the building.

"You're pretty persistent there Red." Torchwick said before jumping onto the helicopter.

He then tossed a fire dust crystal and shot at it, causing it to explode. Just like last time however she was saved by Glynda who created a barrier and then sent bullets at the helicopter. Torchwick stepped away and took control of the helicopter and the person that stepped out sent Ruby into rage-mode.

"Step back I have this." Ruby said, stepping forward.

"No you don't, you're too young." Glynda said.

However, Glynda couldn't stop her as Ruby activated the full potential of her abilities as the Winter Maiden. White light flowed from Ruby's eyes as she rose into the air. When she rose she held out her hand and ice began to form. Cinder saw this and began throwing fire at her but Ruby met each flame with a chunk of ice. Ruby then held out her other hand and held it to the sky, causing a swirl of black clouds to form, reminiscent of the last time. It began to hail giant ice chunks, each one crashing into the helicopter. Cinder turned and yelled something at Torchwick after which the helicopter sped out of sight.

"Damnit I let her get away." Ruby muttered.

After that the same events happened and she ended up in an interrogation room with Glynda and Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose, you.. have silver eyes." Ozpin said, setting down a plate of cookies.

"Oh stuff it Ozpin. I know I'm the Winter Maiden." Ruby snarked, glaring at Ozpin.

Sure it wasn't how she was supposed to act but she still had a bit of bad feelings for the man who had out right lied to her about her abilities. Her response however seemed to shock Ozpin and Glynda.

"H-how do you know?" Ozpin asked, slight panic in his voice.

"How do I know what? That the story of the Silver-Eyed Warriors is a lie? That it was a lie put up to protect the Winter Maidens who just so happened to end up being my ancestors, including my mother? Or that I know you have the half-dead Fall Maiden in your possession?" Ruby said.

Really she shouldn't be openly saying all this but it was fifteen years of spite coming out of her. Spite that she couldn't prevent from spewing out.

"Let's just say that your backup plan that I'm assuming you told nobody about has come into fruition." Ruby said, startling Ozpin but putting a confused look on Glynda.

"I see. And tell me what was the reason for the backup plan?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Salem." Ruby said.

Ruby kinda guessed it was kinda obvious that Ozpin, the one who made the plan would ask that question. By the slight widening of Ozpin's eyes Ruby knew that she gave the correct answer.

"Did she.." Ozpin started.

"Dead." Ruby said before Ozpin could ask anything else.

"Ah. Well then would you like to join Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

With that question Ruby gave the first genuine smile that graced her face in a long time.

When Ruby returned home it took all she had not to cry when she saw her sister and her father. Taiyang was the best father she could have ever asked for. He was very attentive to both of them and very much a househusband when Ruby's mother Summer was still alive. Yang was a firecracker, very energetic and upbeat which from her memories of Raven from the future was a complete opposite of Yang's biological mother. Raven Branwen was a brute of a woman who tended to only really care about her goals. However, despite all that Ruby had to admit the woman held one thing closer to her than her goals, and that was her daughter Yang and surprisingly Ruby herself. Raven had selflessly held off Salem's army to protect Ruby and allow her to escape. Ruby was awed by the woman's fighting style and a bit disturbed because it was eerily similar to Adam Taurus', the insane leader of the White Fang and Blake's ex. But that was gone now and Ruby was safely inserted in the past. She let her sister give her the normal bone crushing hug that she usually did and then Ruby gave her father a little wave.

"So what took you so long to get home? I thought you were just going to get some Dust to experiment with?" Yang asked.

"I uh, had an encounter with the leader of the local gang, Roman Torchwick." Ruby said quickly.

"You what! Ruby! Why did you run away? I can't have my little girl getting hurt." Taiyang said in a panic.

"I'm okay, trust me. Speaking of that all three of us are going to have a talk after this." Ruby said, giving her father _the look_ , the one that her mother had given him on many occasions.

"Alright." He said, withering under the glare.

"So what happened?" Yang asked, eager.

"Well I managed to take down several of his goons, chase after him, and fail to stop him from leaving. On the bright side I get to go to Beacon." Ruby said.

"Wait. You're joining me at Beacon! Awesome! My little sis is joining me at Beacon." Yang said giving her another bone crushing hug.

"So uh, what's this talk about?" Taiyang asked.

"Well, first I have to tell Yang a story." Ruby said.

"Ooh! Storytime!" Yang said before dashing off and reappearing in her pajamas and with Zwei in her arms, causing Ruby to chuckle.

"So keep in mind this is a real story. A long, long, time ago just about a hundred years after humans had found out how to use Dust to fight the Grimm there were four women." Ruby started, seeing Taiyang pale.

"Wait Ruby you-" Taiyang started.

"Shush! Storytime." Ruby said, holding her hand up.

"Where was I, ah the four women. There were four women, the first was named Maple Tyne. Maple was a warm hearted person who kept a cool and collected attitude towards things. While she wouldn't actively search to be your friend if you offered she would gladly accept. Maple had long brown hair, brown skin and surprisingly enough was a deer faunus with lovely chocolate brown eyes. The second woman was Anastasia Lily. Anastasia was a very upbeat woman, she would gladly help anyone in need and would push anyone out of their shells when needed. She had long strawberry coloured hair, olive skin, and the most hypnotizing pink eyes. The third woman was Sora Natsu. Sora was a very outgoing person who had to at least try anything once. Sora had dark orange hair and bright sky blue eyes and skin that spoke of having spent years in the southern portion of Remnant. Last but not least is a name that you will recognize, at least part of it. The last woman was named Alba Rose. Alba was a collected person just like Maple but she treated everyone with kindness upon sight. Alba had snow white hair, skin as white as snow, and silver eyes that nobody had ever seen before. To the other three, Alba was their leader and the one who held them all together." Ruby told.

"Was Alba related to our mother?" Yang asked, enthralled by the story.

"Yes, in fact she is the start of the Rose lineage for she was an orphan and had found a family in the other three. Because you see Alba, Sora, Maple, and Anastasia were all orphans who had grouped together as a team and as a family. In fact, part of their story is why you are always put into teams of four as hunters and huntresses. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Now these four had happened upon a strange old hermit in a cabin far away from any town. The hermit seemed to be real lonely so the four sisters by bond decided to help him. Alba taught the man how to meditate and reflect on mistakes and happy memories, telling him that reflection, while not really liked by many people, helps one learn more about themselves. Anastasia helped the man by teaching him to garden, bringing some of her favorite fruits and vegetables. She told him that it's always best to grow your own food because it fills you with a sense of accomplishment. Summer, always the fun one, taught the man how to have fun, teaching him a lot of the games that she liked to play. She then told him that while there are times to be serious, one must always have time for fun or they will burn themselves out. Lastly was Maple, who taught the man how to be thankful for what he has. She told him that there may come a time where he loses everything and it's best to be thankful for it now rather than later. However, what happened next surprised the women, the man gave them gifts. Gifts of power. He told them that he was astounded by their kindness, in a time where people would rather keep to themselves and save themselves than help others. So he each gave them a power, an embodiment of nature. Maple was granted the embodiment of Fall, Sora the embodiment of Summer, Anastasia the embodiment of Spring, and lastly Alba the embodiment of Winter. Respectively these women became the Fall Maiden, the Summer Maiden, the Spring Maiden, and the Winter Maiden. Grateful for their power they explored the world together, using their gifts to help others just as the old man wanted. However soon enough, as it commonly happened in their time, they were killed by Grimm. When they died however, something amazing happened, their power moved to another person. For Maple her power moved to her lover, Rana Schnee, granddaughter of the woman who discovered and weaponized Dust, Kali Schnee. For Sora her power passed to her best friend from before she had met her sisters, Tanya Arc, a mighty swordswoman who saved countless villages with just a sword and shield. For Anastasia her power passed to a random person by the name of Kura Belladona, the founding woman of the ninja style of fighting. Lastly for Alba it passed to, surprisingly, her daughter, Aoi Rose." Ruby said.

"Why did Anastasia's power pass to a random person?" Yang asked, really into the story.

"Because, the passing of powers as it turned out later is dependent on who is in your last thoughts when you die. However, apparently the person has to be female and the person Anastasia was thinking of was her husband, Jake Valkyrie, a master of the hammer. As time passed on the Legend of the Seasons was passed down from parent to child to their child and so forth. However, it soon became a folklore because of an organization that sought to protect the women from people who coveted the power. Sadly, like any average human the organization had forgotten something. By protecting these woman, they failed to train them because they knew nothing of their abilities. Thankfully though the old man had probably thought of this and the power a special ability. Whenever the ability moved on so would the memories of the past users. On top of that when the ability, willingly, moved to the new person certain characteristics would appear. For the Fall Maiden it was two characteristics, the hair and the eyes. For the Summer Maiden it was one characteristic, her hair. For the Spring Maiden it was a bit different, somehow the inherited trait was her personality and her eyes. Lastly for the Winter Maiden it was her skin and her eyes that was inherited." Ruby said, causing Taiyang to pale again.

"Wait, you can't be saying that." Yang started.

"Yes, I'm the new Winter Maiden, have been since mom died a year ago." Ruby said.

The memory thing was true, although Ruby actually hadn't gotten her memories till she turned twenty because Raven had bound the memories, saying that it had near killed Summer when she got them at 12.

"But why haven't you said anything about it." Yang asked, kinda hurt.

"Because I had to get used to the memories. When they had started appearing I was rather confused and figured they would go away. It wasn't until today that I got the last bit of the memories and managed to sort them out. On the bright side I can command the powers of Winter, except it's kinda tiring." Ruby said, yawning.

That was very much true. The Maiden powers called for a lot of mental strength and body strength to use. Despite being a master of her powers, it puts quite the toll on her fifteen-year-old body. Her yawning seemed to have the effect of Taiyang worrying over her again.

"I'm fine dad, just a little tired. Commanding the entirety of Winter will do that to you." Ruby said.

After that Taiyang rushed them off to bed. The following week before classes at Beacon started was rather dull. Ruby used it to have her body get used to the Winter Maiden powers, during which Yang watched with awe. Of course Yang made a comment that the Maiden she'd want to be was Summer because she assumed that Summer had power over fire. That was true but Ruby didn't want to ruin her awe by telling her that Summer's powers tended to have an adverse effect on the weather, making it rather hot outside. Just like how Spring's powers had an adverse effect on plants causing them to grow rather fast when happy, Fall's effect was that it makes it rather windy and prone to raining when sad, and Winter's was slight chance of snowing and when Ruby gets mad it makes temperatures drop. Over the week Ruby also modified her outfit to the one she got used to which consisted of a white high-neck décolletage blouse, her old black and red corset, leggings that stopped a tiny bit below her skirt that had a black stemmed rose emblazoned on them. Along with all that she sported a small backpack on her back that she used to hold extra ammo and on her hip was the compacted version of Crescent Rose.

Soon enough it was time for Yang and Ruby to head to Beacon. Taiyang made one last attempt to beg them to stay but sadly it didn't work. It didn't take them long to get to the place where the ship was waiting to take them to Beacon. She saw a few familiar faces but avoided approaching them, rather preferring to go about the natural course. Of course this time she avoided having Jaune puke on her shoes again. When they got off at Beacon both Yang and Ruby were awed by the sight. Ruby's was for a different reason because it was the first time in forever that she had seen Beacon not overrun with Grimm. This time around though Ruby didn't get distracted by the weapons but did get ditched by her sister again for her friends. This had the repeated effect of being thrown into Weiss' trolley but she managed to catch every suitcase with the grace of a cat. Instead of being pissed at her like last time Weiss stared at her in awe.

"T-that was amazing." Weiss said.

"Ah, it really wasn't anything. With enough reflex training you could do the same." Ruby said with an embarrassed smile.

"I've had a lot a training and I can't do anything like that. The name's Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation." Weiss said, haughty like last time.

"Descendants of Kali Schnee, the woman who founded Dust and gave it away for free because of the tensions with the Grimm and whose granddaughter married a faunus?" Ruby said, causing Weiss to look embarrassed.

"Yes, but we have to make a profit and Faunus are evil, I mean look at the White Fang!" Weiss started.

"I'm going to give you a tiny bit of family history for you. The Schnee family has always given Dust to people for free ever since Kali found it. It was not until the man your great grandmother married decided to turn it into profit. It was that same man who unbeknownst to your great grandma despised Faunus and used them as slave labor and your father still does. It is men like your father and great grandfather who are the reason that the Schnee Dust Corporation has been headed by women. Also the White Fang were started because people like your father and great grandfather felt that people who had animal traits were beneath them and _deserved_ to be slaves. So tell me Miss Schnee, do you think Faunus should be slaves?" Ruby ranted.

Ruby _really_ shouldn't have ranted but early Weiss was so naïve about the world. It didn't help that her mother died when she was young so her views were forced on her by her father. However, after that rant Weiss seemed to be in shock.

"F-father uses slave labor?" Weiss asked shocked.

It was then that Blake had decided to come over and speak her mind.

"Yes Schnee, your father does use slave labor. In fact, he enslaves children faunus as well." Blake said, spite in her voice when she spoke about Weiss' father.

"H-how would you know this?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Because I used to be one of those slaves." She said, pulling down her collar revealing a branding mark.

In the future Blake had strayed away from the topic of the mark on her neck. It wasn't until they reunited briefly that Blake explained what the mark was. By then Weiss had already found out about the slavery because she had ousted her father. However, this time around Blake told them, at least Ruby and Weiss, early because of Weiss' ignorance. After showing them the mark Blake covered her neck again and stormed off. Ruby parted with Weiss, letting her think about her family. Ruby met with Jaune again but instead of calling her Crater Face he was rather in awe of her too. Of course Ruby quickly knocked that out of his mind by focusing on him. Ruby was very much aware that Jaune cheated his way into Beacon but knew that he could become so much more. So she tried to boost his confidence by saying that a sword and shield can still be good and that you just have to know how to use them right. Like before they separated at the ceremony and it seemed to go just as before but Weiss didn't confront her again. Ruby later found out why during the night when she heard Weiss and a familiar voice behind a door.

"Oh, little sis, it's been forever since you last called." The voice, which Ruby recognized as Winter Schnee spoke.

"Don't little sis me. Did you know?" Weiss said, practically growling out the last part.

"Know what?" Winter asked, confused.

"That father uses child slaves!" She whispered angrily.

"H-how did you find out." Winter stuttered out.

"So you did know! And you haven't done anything about it?" Weiss whispered.

"Look sis. Father has a lot of people in his pocket. Some of those people are pretty strong and wouldn't hesitate to kill if he knew we were against him. But how did you know." Winter said.

"A new classmate of mine, two of them. One was Blake Belladonna, a former child faunus slave, and the other was Ruby Rose." Weiss said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Keep an eye on Ruby." Winter said, making Ruby hold back a scoff.

"Why should I?" Weiss asked.

"Do it for me. I knew her mother, Summer, and if she's anything like her then she's the best friend a person could ask for." Winter said.

Ruby looked through the keyhole and saw that Weiss was mouth wide open. Ruby could understand that because Winter Schnee rarely ever complimented a person. When she did that person had her full respect and her blade if ever needed. Soon enough Ruby heard the beep that signified the end of the call so she hurried and slipped into her sleeping bag. It didn't take long for her to doze off.

The next morning Ruby was getting Crescent Rose out of her locker while talking to Yang. She remembered this conversation from a long time ago.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said, fiddling with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang are you implying you don't wish to be on a team with me?" Ruby accused.

"What? No! Of course I do. I just thought this would be a good chance to break out of your shell." Yang said.

"Shell! What am I a turtle?!" Ruby yelled.

Minutes later they were asked to report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. When Ruby got there she felt a little nostalgic because the last time she saw Emerald Forest it was in flames and overrun with Grimm. Soon enough Ozpin finished with his speech and told them to take their positions. Like last time Jaune was confused about landing strategies.

"Wait! What's a landing strategy!" Jaune said, panicked.

"It's how you land silly! Just think about that and you'll be good." Ruby said as people started being launched.

Soon enough Ruby's platform launched her and she transitioned into her semblance, having the ability to aim where she landed. Remembering last time, she aimed herself flowed over to where Weiss landed. With a smooth landing she landed right in front of Weiss who seemed rather shocked by the entrance.

"Hello there!" Ruby said with a smile.

"What-how-wuh." Weiss managed to get out.

"Oh, that's my semblance. It's Maneuverability." Ruby said.

"Maneuverability? I never heard of that." Weiss said, interested, always wanting to learn about other people's semblances.

"You see, at first I thought my Semblance was Speed because I could go insanely fast without any drawback. However, as I experimented with it I found out that while with my Semblance activated I can control where my body goes." Ruby said.

Weiss was about to say something but Ruby saw Yang rocket off above them and seconds later a giant explosion. Ruby's mind went over a thousand things that Yang could have crashed into and instantly paled as she realized _that_ cave was near. Her worst fears were realized seconds later when a horrific roar echoed from nearby.

"Weiss! GET BACK!" Ruby said as she started forming an ice shield.

"Get back, wh-" Weiss started before a humungous beast crashed into the shield an oppressive aura of malice descended among them.

What Weiss saw she couldn't believe. It was a creature of Grimm of course but one she had never seen before. It had the face of a lion, the body of an eagle and the tail of scorpion. She had heard of this kind of creature in science fiction books she liked to read in her free time. It was known as a Chimera.

"W-what is that?!" Weiss shouted, in a panic as Ruby tried her best to hold it off with the ice shield.

"It's an Ancient Grimm, one of the very things that gave birth to the Grimm. A long, long time ago it was sealed in a cave nearby but it seems like my sister accidentally broke the seal. Of course it isn't entirely her fault because normally the seal would repel any attacks against it." Ruby said, sweat dripping down her face.

"You-you can't be saying that the seal was breaking on its own." Weiss said in shock.

Weiss' semblance was hereditary and to the public it was known as Glyphs. However, that was far from the truth. The Schnee Family Semblance was actually Seals and Summoning. By defeating Grimm they could summon them for their own uses but there were some Grimm that could not be killed so they had to be sealed away which caused their Semblance to gain the ability to Seal things. So Weiss knew enough about seals to know that a seal doesn't break down on its own without tampering. Someone tampered with the Chimera's seal. Suddenly Weiss turned her attention to the Chimera and saw that Grimm were forming off of its body and joining the attack on the shield

"Enough talking! I'll hold this off as long as I can!" Ruby said, cracks forming in the ice shield.

"No! I won't leave you to this beast!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm not asking you to! In my backpack on the floor should be my Scroll. In it is the numbers of certain fellow students as well as Ozpin's and Glynda's group call them now!" Ruby ordered.

Weiss instantly did as she told and she was met with the familiar faces of Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, that Ren guy, that Nora girl, Jaune, Ruby's sister Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake.

"Miss Schnee why are you calling us while you are in Initiatio-" Goodwitch started.

"OH PUT A CORK IN IT AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Ruby yelled, reinforcing the shield and changing it to form a barrier around her and Weiss.

"MISS ROSE!" Glynda yelled.

"DON'T MISS ROSE ME! THERE IS A FUCKING ANCIENT GRIMM ON THE LOOSE DOWN HERE AND ITS POURING OUT GRIMM BY THE DOZENS. PLEASE TELL ME WHO THE FUCK'S BRIGHT IDEA IT WAS TO HOST INITIATION BY AN ANCIENT GRIMM SEAL!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss saw that Glynda, Ozpin, Ren, and surprisingly Jaune paled.

"Miss Schnee can you face the Scroll towards Miss Rose." Ozpin said calmly.

Weiss did as she was told and heard Ozpin swear so badly that even her father would have blushed.

"Students ignore the Initiation now. All of you are to converge on Miss Rose and Miss Schnee's locations. This is not a drill at all. Me and Glynda will be on our way as soon as possible. Miss Rose, I give you leeway to unleash all of it at least until we get there." Ozpin ordered, no longer having the carefree look.

Soon after that everyone ended the call and Weiss looked towards Ruby.

"What does he mean by 'unleash all of it'?" Weiss asked.

"Something that I didn't expect for him to allow me to do. Hopefully this barrier holds on long enough." Ruby said as she knelt down on the ground.

Weiss was about to say something until snow started to fall around Ruby. It slowly started to swirl around her, levitating her body up in the air. Behind Ruby large ice spears started to form. Ruby pressed a button on Crescent Rose and it collapsed into its gun form after which she tossed by Weiss. At that moment the barrier shattered and the Grimm charged forward, the Chimera at the lead. With a wave of her hand one of the ice spears let loose. It darted over many Grimm and seemed to miss them before hitting a Beowulf. However, it turned out the ice spear didn't miss the other Grimm as they instantly were frozen solid. Ruby started to direct all the ice spears to freeze all the Grimm while only managing to freeze the feet of the Chimera. Seconds later all the frozen Grimm exploded, which caused a chain reaction of freezing the ones that hadn't been frozen before those ones exploded again and restarted the process. Soon enough all the minor Grimm were dead and that left the Chimera. The Chimera charged at Ruby, having broken free of the ice. The sight of the Ancient Grimm charging at her brought back memories of when Alliance JNPR RWBY CFVY fought the Chimera. She remembered that it was this fight that ended up killing little Velvet. So with that she put herself in a trance.

"This is for you Velvet." She muttered under her breath, forming Myrtenaster in ice in her hand, shocking Weiss.

During the War the Alliance had learned how to use each other's weapons, an idea that Velvet had given them, inspired by her weapon. So they had endured months of training to be able to use each other's weapons if the situation needed it. Ruby remembered how difficult it was to learn how to fight with Yang's weapon, Ember Celica because of how Yang fought. Before that training session hand to hand combat had never been Ruby's strong point. By the end of it Ruby could hold her own and Velvet had enough copies of their weapons to last her a lifetime.

Snapping out of her memories she slid into Weiss' stance and charged. First was a thrust to the right leg of the Chimera followed by a parry of the resulting claw strike. Her thrust managed to pierce the Ancient Grimm's skin but as she knew that any damage to an Ancient Grimm resulted in new Grimm being born she quickly pierced the skull of the newborn Grimm. The claw struck the rapier again and shattered it so Ruby reformed the shards into a new weapon, Blake's Gambol Shroud. At that moment Blake was the first one to arrive on the scene and like Weiss she too was shocked. Ruby threw out the cleaver portion which managed to embed itself into the front right leg. She then propelled herself, swinging by the chain of the weapon in an attempt to bind the legs of the Chimera. She succeeded in bringing it down but the weapon shattered from stress. The weapon then reformed once more onto her fists as Ember Celica. It was at this time that Yang arrived on the scene. Ruby charged forward after settling into Yang's brawler stance. First she gave a punch straight to the face followed by a side jab and an uppercut. After the uppercut she personally shattered the knuckles and did a flip into the air before reforming the ice into Magnhild, Nora's weapon. Just as she did Nora and Ren appeared on the scene.

"… Is that?" Nora said, in a rare event of confusion.

Using the momentum of her flip she swung the hammer downward and struck straight onto the Chimera's skull with immense force but not as much that it would have if Nora did it. This caused it to fall to the ground and Grimm to start pouring out of the creature, shocking everyone there. That prompted them to start fighting the Grimm to buy Ruby time so she could hold off the Chimera. But what happened next shocked Ren. Ruby shattered the Ice Magnhild and reformed it into StormFlower. Normally that wouldn't shock Ren as he had seen Ruby form Nora's weapon but Ruby put the two guns together and locked them into place. Only Nora knew about that function of StormFlower and it was what gave his weapon that name. The newly formed weapon looked just like a bow and an ice arrow was slotted into the weapon. Ruby then called on her minor control of electricity and charged the arrow with it. Being the fact that ice which is formed from water is a good conductor the arrow started crackling with raw electricity that normally would have just been static since Ruby's control over electricity never was that good as it was a minor aspect of being the Winter Maiden. With a twinge of her finger she let the arrow fly and it struck the Chimera's tail, frying the stinger and making it useless. However, that small victory wasn't enough as the Chimera, enraged by the loss of its tail struck Ruby, leaving bloody claw marks on her arm. Coupling that with the exhaustion she was starting to feel from using her powers she collapsed on the floor of the forest but not unconscious.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted, seeing her new friend, and possibly only at this moment, collapse on the ground.

Enraged she ran forward, Glyphs appearing as she stepped as well as a gigantic Glyph about three times her size appearing behind her. Once she landed in front of Ruby she held out her weapon as a shield, embracing for impact, but it never came. She opened up her eyes and saw that it was being blocked by an ice sword that looked extremely familiar. She turned her head and gasped at what she saw. It was the Ice Knight Grimm that she had fought at behest of her Father. She had managed to summon it in entirety. With a breath of confidence, she ordered it to strike. She knew that the first time a Grimm was summoned it was rather fragile so it wouldn't hold that long so she used that time to drag Ruby away. By then Pyrrha and Jaune reached them and then the Ice Knight promptly shattered. It was then Pyrrha who defended for them, using her shield to block the claw strikes. Normally it would have broken through it like a knife through butter but Pyrrha's shield was made of a Dust weaved alloy that could withstand a lot of damage. Batting away the claw she transformed her spear into the sniper rifle form and let off a few shots, but not managing to entirely pierce the hide of the Chimera. She did her best to hold it off as long as she could, using her Polarity semblance to also attack the Ancient Grimm with her shield. However, the combination of using her semblance and blocking the strikes of the Chimera exhausted her so she soon fell to her knees. Just as it was about to kill her with a claw to the chest it froze in place.

"Good job students on holding it back." A familiar voice said.

They all turned to the source of the voice and saw it was Ozpin who had his cane planted into the ground, holding the lever on it.

"H-How is he doing that?" Yang asked.

It was Glynda who explained, having appeared behind him.

"Ozpin's cane is a special cane that is tied to his Semblance. It holds time." Glynda said.

"Holds time? What does that mean?" Weiss asked, this time Ruby answering.

"Ozpin's semblance is Time Manipulation. He can control how fast time goes or how slow it goes. With that cane he can store time into it for future use. In fact, with it he can steal time from a being. That's probably what he's doing right now but it won't last long." Ruby managed to get out, holding her arm.

"But wouldn't it be withering away if that was the case?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, Ancient Grimm are ageless beings that are not beholden to time. Rather stealing time from them just freezes them in place until they can break loose." Ozpin said.

Sure enough the Chimera slowly started to move bit by bit. Glynda took this time to direct the students.

"Everyone when it starts moving strike it hard. You'll have a split second to kill it, make it count!" Glynda ordered.

With that everyone picked up their weapons and formed groups. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were one group and Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha were another.

"What about your wound?" Weiss asked.

"It's fine for now." Ruby said, gesturing to an ice covered arm.

Ruby in the future had learned that her ice wouldn't give her hypothermia and acted pretty good as a bandage for when she had none. It would prevent the blood from coming out any bacteria from going in. So for the moment she was fine.

Seconds later the Chimera was charging at its normal, frightening speed. The two teams rushed forward and struck hard along with Glynda who was telekinetically holding a really sharp tree. All of their attacks landed and caused an ear piercing scream as the Ancient Grimm struggled to stay alive. Two minutes later the Chimera slumped to the ground, dead and all the students fell onto their backs, exhausted. Ozpin walked up to them and gave Glynda a smile.

"Well, looks like we have two of our new teams." Ozpin said.

"Yes we do. It seems like Team RWBY and Team JNPR have bright futures ahead of them." Glynda said with a matching smile.

 **Uh hopefully you enjoyed the story! Currently Beauxbatons is going to be worked on after I finish the first chapter of my Shadowhunters and HP crossover. Then after Beauxbatons is going to be Investigative Wizard.**


End file.
